


The Downfalls of Technology

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexting, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione certainly learned her lesson the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the Dramione Minifest on LJ. Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for being my awesome beta. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_The Downfalls of Technology_

Hermione sat at her office desk, her eyes scanning the proposal in front of her. Taking her pen, one of the many changes she brought to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she added a note to the margin. When she finished, she put her pen down and smiled. "There, all set," she said happily. When Harry finished with his department meeting, she would show him the proposal to adjust one small thing about the typical legal proceedings.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione thanked Merlin that she worked in the Wizengamot Administration Services and not in the Auror department. _It's been two hours_ , she thought, wincing for all her friends and loved ones in there.

Her phone buzzed in her drawer and she quickly fished it out. Smirking, she saw that it was a text from Draco.

_Potter won't stop talking_.

Hermione shook her head. _You shouldn’t be texting during a meeting_ , she typed and sent.

Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_But Potter's so boring_.

_Draco_ , she texted. With a sigh, she waited for his response. She loved that many of the people in the DMLE had phones to communicate, at least, many of the people her age. Some of the older members refused, and she respected their decisions. _Their loss_ , she thought.

_I can think of five million other things I'd rather being doing._

_Like what_? She texted him.

_You_. She smirked at his winky emoticon. 

_Stop that, focus on your meeting_.

Her phone buzzed and her eyes quickly scanned his latest message. _I want to focus on your sweet tits in my mouth_. 

Hermione's cheeks burned as she read it. She glanced up, making sure that she was alone. _Draco_ , she typed. _Pay attention_. She hit send.

_Weasley's taken the floor. Tell me, have you ever fantasized about having a quickie at work? Because I want you so bad_.

Hermione gulped as she read the message. _Oh_? She sent.

_I'll bend you over my desk and fuck you from behind_.

She took a sip from the glass of water on her desk. She couldn’t believe this. Were Draco and she seriously sexting at work? Was that illegal? Oh Merlin, what if someone found out? Her phone buzzed.

_You know you want it_.

Hermione took a deep breath. There wasn’t any harm in replying. Besides, it wasn’t like she was going to show or tell anyone else. She typed, _I won't deny it._

_Fuck, you've got me so hard right now_.

Hermione giggled, about to type when she got another text, this one from Harry. "Stop texting Draco," she read aloud. She quickly typed, _Sorry, Harry, I'll stop_ and hit send.

"Now to reply to Draco," she murmured, thinking of something to write. _We’re clocking out early. You and I have a date in the playroom_. A thrill ran through her as she sent it. 

Her phone buzzed once more. Glancing at the message, she felt her stomach drop. _Hermione, I did NOT need to know that. I can only assume you meant to text Draco. Next time, check before you send!!!!_

"I'm going to be sick," she murmured, quickly putting her phone in her drawer and shutting it quickly. Her face burned as she returned her attention to her paperwork. Lesson certainly learned.


End file.
